


In Just As Many Words

by HarricIsLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Body Is A Vessel For The Soul, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Out of Body Experiences, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: A body is a vessel for a soul, many witches and wizards achieve control over their souls if they live to a certain age, and the killing curse just separates a soul from the body. A soul can go back to the vessel it inhabited before, but if the vessel is damaged, a soul cannot return to it. It either wanders in search of a new vessel to inhabit, or goes to the Afterlife where it exists forever with other souls. Ghosts are souls that tether to the living world, that unconsciously decide to stay, even when their vessels are damaged and they cannot return to them. Only a few in the Wizarding World are aware of this phenomenon.But nobody has had control over their soul at seventeen, not until what happened at that graveyard.





	In Just As Many Words

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of thanks for the idea to the BROKEN Brilliance of Matt Hardy (Pro-Wrestling).
> 
> Note to self - edit the fic title

The green light.

The blankness.

There is a white light that beckons him.

He is floating.

Ascending.

Reaching towards heaven.

Then there is a pull at his entire being.

It makes him stop.

Makes him aware.

And then, all the memories comes rushing back to him, and he can see everything in sharp clarity.

He is horrified and mesmerized by what he sees, what he hears.

There are men in black robes everywhere in the graveyard that he had portkeyed to, and all their attention is on a golden dome of sorts, which is singing a phoenix song, and Cedric suddenly feels more content, more aware.

The dome is connected by strands of light, green and red merging to become gold.

He doesn't understand.

The green strand leads to a wand held by a man who looks like a snake, with red eyes that show fear, and a head is emerging from the wand.

In awe, Cedric turns his gaze to the two pearly white bodies floating inside the dome already, not ghosts, but something different, and one of them is him.

Cedric stares at his floating body, at the apparition of it, and suddenly knows that it's appearance was the cause of the pull at his being he felt earlier.

He couldn't stop looking at it, but manages to turn his gaze away to the red strand that is coming from the wand held by a battered looking boy.

And all of a sudden, all of this becomes real.

Harry Potter is literally fighting for his life, against someone who could only be Lord Voldemort, surrounded by his Death Eaters, and Cedric feels powerless to help.

He knows he is of no use to Harry in this form, so he diverts his gaze from the golden dome, and searches for his body.

He sees it lying motionless a few gravestones away from where Harry and Voldemort's wands are connected, and he drifts towards it.

But his speed is too slow for his liking, and he doesn't know what will happen to Harry if that connection is broken, and he doesn't want to find out.

It feels like moving through quicksand, but different.

Because the white light still beckons.

As he nears his body, he devises a strategy for escape, because he knows he would not survive against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, not for the second time.

He is afraid, he doesn't know what awaits beyond the white light, he doesn't want to die.

He reaches his body, and looks at the fear, the shock etched on his own face. The tight grip he has on his wand, and now he is afraid to go back to the pain he felt, he doesn't want to suffer.

As he stops to reconsider, there is a shout, the dome is shattered, and he sees Harry running towards him, curses flying at him, and that makes his decision.

He moves his right hand up and touches his own face lightly.

And the world inverts itself on him.

The white light is gone.

His body is hurting and aching from everything he went through in the Third Task.

His back hurts from the fall he took after the killing curse.

He moves, just as Harry is holding his arm tightly, and that movement stills Harry.

Cedric sits up, and Harry's pursuers stop in their tracks, shock evident in their stillness.

Cedric directs a stunner towards one of them, grabs Harry himself, and summons the Triwizard Cup towards them.

He catches the handle of the cup, and his eyes connect with a pair of fearful red ones, and a scream echoes from the reptilian mouth, just as he feels the jerk behind his navel.

He clings to Harry tighter, speeding towards Hogwarts in a whirl of wind and color.

**Author's Note:**

> I have huge plans for this story. Hopefully, hopefully I will be able to complete it, though I have no faith in myself.


End file.
